


Mornings with the Nordics

by MangaBitch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Affection, Anxiety, Arguing, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Bathrooms, Bedrooms, Bisexual Female Character, Blankets, Blue Eyes, Blushing, Breakfast in Bed, Caught, Comfort, Compare and Contrast, Compromise, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Dating, Dork Denmark (Hetalia), Early Mornings, Embarrassment, Emotionally Repressed, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Fear, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Female Homosexuality, Flirting, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Glasses, Holding Hands, House Cleaning, Huddling For Warmth, Hugs, I Tried, Insecurity, Isolation, Kindness, Kissing, Laughter, Lazy Mornings, Lesbian Character, Living Together, Loneliness, Long Hair, Love, Love Confessions, Mild Language, Misunderstandings, Morning After, Mornings, Nervousness, No Sex, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Nordics, Norway (Country), Nudity, Nyotalia, Panic, Partial Nudity, Peeping, Protectiveness, Quiet, Reading, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Secrets, Self-Reflection, Separation Anxiety, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Smile, Spooning, Staring, Sulking, Surprises, Teasing, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touching, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching Someone Sleep, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:57:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14592543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Reader wakes up after having sex with the Nordics, fluff ensues





	1. Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that the Nordics have very few fanfiction on here, let alone inserts. I decided to do something about that.   
> Genderbent names  
> Krista:Sweden  
> Eva:Denmark  
> Tiia: Finland  
> Grete: Norway  
> Freyja: Iceland

(Y/N) hummed in amusement as you gazed down at the blonde Danish woman laid in your embrace. A peaceful smile on her face as she nuzzled into you like a small puppy. Her head rested on your chest for comfort, her arms wrapped around you in a protective manner. However, you knew she wouldn't hurt you, she was as soft as cookie dough.

This was just her way of comforting herself, to remind her that you were safe and here by her side. Eva was always more of a person who showed they cared through physical affection and romantic gestures, especially PDA when it came to showing her affection for you. Though you got embarrassed sometimes, you loved being spoiled by her.

Your patience and ability to handle Denmark was often praised by the other Nordics, as it was rare any of them could handle her for long periods of time. Many of the arguments in the house caused by Eva to begin with because she couldn't keep her mouth closed and got too rowdy. Which often led to you having to calm her down while the other Nordics dealt with one another.

But you loved her, she was wild and passionate like a fire. But you loved that about her, she was never ashamed to be herself even if she rubbed people the wrong way. At least they would know her for whom she was and not pretending to be something she was not. You admired that about her, that she was comfortable enough to be honest about what kind of woman she was. In that sense she was similar to America. 

A playful smile was spread across her cheeks as she nuzzled into you, soft sighs escaping her lips as she continued dreaming. Though she liked to brag, get rowdy and often be the cause of or get into mischief. Eva was actually softer than she let on and loved affection whether she was giving it or receiving it. But her favourite place was your bosom, as it made her feel closer to you as well as safe and warm.

Behind closed doors Eva often showed insecurity and other self-related problems, but hid it from the others due to feeling like they would judge her for being weak. But over time had become comfortable enough to show this side to not only Norway but yourself. To which you supported and reassured her, leading to her becoming clingy to you and falling in love all over again. 

The moments when you cuddled like this was when she got the neediest, because you were alone, and nobody would interrupt you. The (F/C) blankets pooled around your waists, keeping you both warm and yet giving you the space to breath without getting too warm. Flashing soft skin and her wild blonde hair which was now messier due to sleep and the previous night’s antics. The pillows rested behind you which you were currently leaning against as a form of support.

You smiled in amusement as you gazed down Eva, stroking her hair affectionately and occasionally winding your fingers through it. For all she could be childish and loud, to which the other Nordics could vouch for. She was in fact a harmless puppy that simply needed someone to keep an eye on her and keep her from getting into trouble.  The only time when you had to be scared of her was when she got seriously mad and you were involved.

If people hit on you in a bar, if you were threatened, bullied, harassed, blamed for something that was not your fault, if someone was homophobic towards you etc. You can bet that Eva would not stand for it, this wild blonde not ashamed to show how strong and frightening she could be. After she had a  _"word"_ with them to put it lightly, they never so much as bothered either of you ever again. 

The sun was beaming through the curtains in a golden light, reminding you that a new day had come. The two of you needing to get up and bathe sometime, but for now the two of you were too comfy to move. So, you continued to veg out in bed and enjoy the company of on another until you decided to finally be active. Or until one of the other Nordics got up and attempted to intrude or wake you up. 

The sun hit Eva's face to which she grumbled in annoyance and muttered words under her breath at her dislike of it being so bright. It was too early for this shit and she was not a morning person by any means, as shown by her love of partying. "Fanden! Too bright" she grumbled. Why did the sunshine have to be so bright and not wait till she was more awake to bother her?

Why was it that the sunshine had to be so bright and blinding when she woke up and yet tolerable at other times of the day? Hell, she wasn't even hungover the light was just unbearably bright. Now she knew why the song lyrics went "Blinded by the light" it was quite literally sight stealing. You couldn't see in front of you until you shielded yourself from its harsh rays. Why was the sunshine so intent on being so evil?

You chuckled, though you were not much of a morning person yourself. There was the odd occasion when you were capable of waking up early in the morning, if you got enough sleep. "God morgen to you too Eva" you replied playfully. However, Eva was a proud night owl and found mornings to be the evillest thing to exist until she had caffeine in her system.

But that just gave you all the more reason to baby her and tease her a little. Mind you she would probably get payback somehow, but you could enjoy your fun while it lasted. She had teased you in many ways before, so it was only fair after all. She shouldn't be the one to have all the fun after all, everyone was allowed to find entertainment in one way or another. This just happened to be one of yours, tormenting your girlfriend. 

Eva pouted, not pleased that she would have to leave the warmth of the bed or your body eventually. She sat up to look up at your face, still resting comfortably on your bosom. Making it clear she had no intention of moving whatsoever as shown by her expression. But seeing you in this light made it all the better, you looked like an angel with the light beaming on you from the crack in the curtains.

How was it she had found a girl as beautiful and perfect as you, at first, she had been so scared that you would one day disappear. But now she knew you were never going anywhere, as if any other woman could tolerate her temper as well as you could. You were the only person capable of making her drunken ass behave without back-chatting, which was not an easy feat. As the other Nordics could attest to this fact from personal experience. 

She didn't want to move, she didn't want to do anything that meant effort at this very time. She just wanted to stay in bed with you until she felt necessary to get up and do something with the day. She was never the type to think ahead and just went with the flow, it made things more exciting and unpredictable that way. Just doing what your gut told you to do or what felt right in that moment.

"Five more minutes?" she asked hopefully. That way she could at least perk up a little by talking to you. Then the two of you could shower together and save water that way. Plus, it opened a door of all sorts of possibilities to start the day, all of which being the fun kind. Seize the day as the saying went, or in this case seize the moment with your girlfriend. That sounded like a good idea to her. 

(Y/N) sighed heavily but relented and smiled nodding in agreement. You would make sure she kept that promise instead of using it as an excuse to sleep in. Even if it meant you had to drag her out of bed kicking and screaming to do so.  As much as you loved her, you were no pushover that was for sure. You were not going to let Eva laze around in bed instead of finding better ways to spend your time as a couple. 

Eva smiled in content and placed her head back on your chest again, humming to herself as she nuzzled into your chest. Hearing the soft flutter of your heart within your chest, like a bird about to take flight. Meanwhile, you returned to playing with her hair while peeking out of the curtains to gaze at the new day outside. 

* * *

Fanden-Fuck  
God Morgen-Good morning


	2. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader leaves Grete as she leaves, she becomes lonely until you return to her side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Norway is paired with Denmark too often, Norway feels like an awesome stand alone character

Grete snapped awake with a jolt, her own consciousness waking her from the peacefulness of sleep. Her peaceful state woken and pulled back to reality, the cold air hitting her skin and her mind fuzzy from sleep. Her long blond hair tumbling over her shoulders as she slowly lifted her body from the bed to look around the dark room illuminated by the faded light of dawn. She slowly gazed around the dimly lit room as everything started to become clear to her. The figures and shapes of the room suddenly becoming familiar and clear, no longer simply blobs or shapes anymore but clear formed before her. 

She has always been a deep sleeper, able to rest easy through the night without being woken. However, was always prepared for any trouble that should arise during the night, so she could protect her fellow Baltic's. But as of late, she had become to change from the person she used to be. Her once lone wolf personality starting to crumble and be replaced entirely by a person who felt dissatisfied without their significant other nearby them. 

Her single life coming to an end and being replaced by a woman with whom she could not be without. A woman who made her belly tingle and her heart race within her chest, a feeling she had never thought to be possible.  However, as she came to she realized that there was something off about the room. The bed was still lingering with warmth, confused as to why you were not beside her like you always were. The two of you were in a very intimate relationship and kept reasonably close tabs on one another. Simply enjoying one another's company and not finding comfort when they were too far to see their beloved.

When she looked into your eyes or that beaming warm smile on your face, everything seemed to make sense and time itself stopped. She had never felt this way about anyone before, you alone being special to her. Though she never openly spoke of how much she cared for you, the other Nordics were already able to tell that Grete loved you. The way she looked at you and how her eyes lit up whenever she saw you. Though none dared tease her out of what she may do. 

Of all the feelings Grete felt for you, her protectiveness and loyalty to you were the strongest and most obvious to anyone. The idea of you coming to harm making her blood boil and an unspoken rage filling her very being. To find you gone from your shared bed, not close to her embrace or warmth felt unnerving. You never left her sight for too long or from somewhere she didn't know. She knew it sounded crazy, but she could never stop worrying about you. The sense of anxiety of you being in danger made her skin crawl and an uncomfortable feeling knot in her stomach. It’s not that she didn't trust you, it’s just that she couldn't help but worry.

There were many other nations and citizens whom had shown an interest in you, but she would never let them take you from her. You above all were precious, and she could not bear to lose you to another person. She felt a sense of unspoken and indescribable joy when she was around you, one that could only be expressed in touching you or being around you. But she knew that you understood how she felt. 

She felt around the bed with her hand, only to find it was indeed warm meaning you had left her side recently. Leaving her with many mixed emotions on being parted from you, even if it was (Hopefully) only for a brief time. But she wondered how you had managed to do so in such a quiet manner without waking her up. As you laid rather close to one another when you slept, both being the emotionally needy type. 

You found comfort in knowing that your partner was by your side and would be when you woke up from your peaceful rest. Her favourite parts of the morning being your pillow talk, as you shared sweet nothings and played with one another's hair. Saying nothing at all or sometimes just silly things that made no sense to anyone but the two of you, like your own personal secrets with each other. 

She wondered to herself if you had gone out recently, when you craved or needed something you tended to wake up early to go shopping. You did have an issue that when you needed a certain snack or food you couldn't feel calm without it. It was crazy, but it was just one of your many personality traits that she had come to accept. However, if you had; (Y/N) would have left a note to let her know.

Grete sat up slowly, her light blonde hair tumbling over her chest like a waterfall. The cold air hitting her skin as she uncovered herself as she left the warmth of the blanket. Her blue eyes gazing into oblivion as she tried to let her mind adapt to the early hours of the morning despite her haziness. Wondering what happened to you, where you had gone. Trying to compose herself so she did not make a scene and let her temper get the better of her. 

 _"Maybe she went to make breakfast?"_  she wondered to herself. (Y/N) had always been good at cooking, having loved to help out in the kitchen since the day she met you. After a while you had come to make many delicious meals in the kitchen that made all the Nordic's mouths water with delight. Slowly, she got out of bed leaving the warmth of the blankets. Walking quietly towards the bedroom door and opening it to peek out through the crack to observe the rest of the house.

Much to her dismay, she could make out no figures in the low lighting of the early hours. Not even Sealand getting up to get a glass of milk or a drink of water from the tap.  Everyone else was still fast asleep which was expected, so there was no way you would be making breakfast at this hour. No small glimmer of hope to an answer of where you could possibly be, where you may had vanished to. 

Norway felt a sense of sadness in her heart, the loss of your company reminding her of a feeling she hadn't experienced in a long time. Loneliness. The feeling you experienced when someone left your company, or you craved the company of one you had not seen in a long time. She had been hopeful of where you could be, but she was wrong. Instead she had been mistaken and met with disappointment. Her head bowed sadly, her blue eyes filled with pain.

Suddenly, the toilet flushed breaking the silence of the room and snapping Grete from her state. She turned her head in the direction of the sound, her eyes wide like a deer in headlights.  (Y/N) paced out of the bathroom quietly now feeling relieved. You yawned loudly as you were reminded of just how tired you actually were. Having held in the desire to pee for a long time, but eventually being roused from sleep as it became too much.

Eager to return to the warmth of your bed, returning to sleep and able to rest your weary body for another day. You then spotted Grete, standing by the door naked and confused. Her back turned to you but her long blonde hair tumbling down her body like a natural curtain. In the low lighting and slowly growing light of the room, she looked almost angelic. Wishing you had a camera so you could capture this moment forever, for your own personal view of course.

Though you had been confused by Grete upon meeting her as she was so quiet and seemingly antisocial, over time her more passive nature had brought out your protective side. Though no pushover, Grete was hard to understand but you were slowly able to break down her walls and find the sweet girl inside. The awkward, shy girl who spoke few words but felt deeply; a trait she shared with her sibling Iceland. 

Upon the shock of the situation starting to wear off, you began to panic instead. Remembering the temperature of the room on your bare skin. It wasn't exactly the warmest of seasons but sharing a bed and cuddling each other kept away the cold. "Grete? Aren't you cold?" you panicked, trying not to dance on the spot. I mean you were both in your birthday suits and far from the safe sanctuary of your warm mattress and blankets after all.

Grete blinked, you were still here. You hadn't disappeared, thank god. She hesitated and averted her gaze before finally speaking up "I... was looking for you" she trailed off. Not wanting to admit that she was unable to feel happy without you. The room went quiet and a tension that hadn't been there before began to fill it. Not uncomfortable but sure as hell awkward. Waiting for someone to speak or for something to happen to make things normal again.

Eventually, you softened. Unable to stop the loving smile that started to spread across your cheeks as you gazed at your lover. A stifled chuckle escaping your lips, though she was a mysterious girl sometimes. Norway could be so cute sometimes you felt yourself falling in love with her all over again.  You then approached the blonde, wrapping your arms around her lovingly and burying your nose in her soft waves.

She stood still for a while but eventually nuzzled into your embrace, slowly wrapping her arm around your waist. Breathing in your familiar scent and enjoying the warmth of your skin. "Let’s go back to bed Elskede" you mumbled sleepily. It was early, you both needed sleep and you were not going anywhere. No matter what came between you, you would always return to her side. 

Grete nodded quietly, her own sleep exhaustion starting to kick in again. As you separated briefly, she followed closely behind you, holding your hand in her own. Not wanting to be apart from you again, in fear that you may vanish from her sight and grasp once more. Scared that if she closed her eyes or looked away for even the briefest of moments you would no longer be by her side.

The two of you then climbed into bed, enveloping yourselves in the familiar warmth of the bed sheets and blankets. Resting your weary heads on the pillows, Grete immediately pressing herself against your warm body and spooning you. Your (H/C) and her long blonde waves tumbling over the pillows, the scent of your skin imprinted on the material. Clinging to you like a small child after a bad dream. 

As sleep began to hit you, Grete held you closely her arm wrapped around your waist protectively. But you didn't mind, simply placing your hand over hers to reassure her you were there. Not wanting to risk you leaving again, not wanting to let you go no matter what. So, you would never go somewhere she couldn't reach you or somewhere her eyes could not see.

**Elskede-Beloved**


End file.
